Every Shadow has a Light
by ShadowFan21
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are close friends, and the day she asks him out is the day the inevitable happens. Unfortunately, it comes with a major cost, but it's Marinette's only hope. What will she do now? Sorry if it sounds bad, I m not the best with summaries.
1. Authors Note

Hey Guys! This is not the actual chapter, but just wanted to let you know I will be uploading soon. I haven`t been able to upload recently due to my

teachers giving me too much homework, and me just not having enough time in general to do stuff. But, rest assured, when I come back I`ll have a new

chapter for this story _and_ an additional chapter for my other story, _A Dragon`s Awakening._ Until then, see you dudes next time!


	2. Today is the day

Chapter 1

 _BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Marinette groaned. That was her alarm clock reminding her she had to go to school. Marinette looked at the time. 6:30 AM. She still had half an

hour before she left, so she just turned it off and tried going back to bed, but Tikki woke her up. "Marinette! Come on, wake up! Did you forget what you

were going to do today?" Marinette sat up straight in bed and thought about what could possibly be happening later today. Well, she and Alya were going

to hang out at the park today. Nino and Adrien would be there too. Then she remembered. She remembered everything. _Today was the day she asked_

 _ **Adrien Agreste**_ _out. TODAY._ Alya had made her promise. No more hiding. No more being shy. She was finally going to do it. She took a deep breath as

she got out of bed, and prepared for the big day ahead of her.

 **-POV SWITCH-**

Adrien walked into class. As usual, he was early, and one of the first ones there. The only other person in the room was Nathaniel, and he looked like he was half-asleep.

"Morning." Adrien said to his classmate. Nathaniel just waved. Adrien sat down and took out his phone, only to find that he had received a message from Nino. _Hey_

 _dude. So I was just wondering... What do you think of Marinette?_ Adrien was confused. Marinette? What about her? Adrien couldn`t think of anything to say. He and

Marinette had only just recently became friends. She finally managed to stop stuttering around him, and they could actually hold a real conversation. Well, most of the

time, that is. She still occasionally messed her words up, but Adrien didn`t mind. Other than that though, he didn`t think anything of her. He texted back. _I think she`s_

 _fine. Why?_ As Adrien waited for a response, he looked around. Still no one had come in yet, but Nathaniel looked more awake now. He glanced back at the screen. _No_

 _reason. Just curious. Anyway, I have to ask you one more question. Do you like her?_ ;). Adrien blushed in response. WHAT? Why would Nino ask something like THAT?

Nathaniel noticed his red face. "Hey Adrien, is everything ok?" "Y-Yeah. I`m fine." Nathaniel didn`t look convinced but just kept quiet. Adrien texted back. _Are you_

 _CRAZY?! And why are you asking me these ridiculous questions about Marinette?_ Nino texted back. _You`ll find out later_ ;) Adrien was confused. What did he mean by

later? Unfortunately he didn`t have time to figure it out, because at that moment, Ms. Bustier walked into the room along with the rest of her class. Nino sat down

beside him with a huge grin on his face. Adrien was going to question him later. He noticed that Alya was also smiling wide, and knowing Alya, he concluded something

big was going to happen. Then there was Marinette, only she didn`t look like Marinette at all. Instead of her usual flower-printed shirt and pink pants, she was wearing a

deep blue dress with turquoise stripes, and there was a beautiful white tulip in her hair. If the ocean was a person, it would have been Marinette. Adrien just stared in

awe. She looked simply _stunning_ in that dress. Her gorgeous bluebell eyes matched every part of her. She looked almost better than Ladybug. Adrien blushed. No, what

was he saying? He loved Ladybug way more than Marinette, no matter how amazing she could have looked. He sighed. Ladybug would never return her feelings for him.

She probably thought he was just a lame sidekick with a bunch of cat puns. She would never love him no matter what he did. Marinette, on the other hand,...

"Adrien! Adrien!" Uh-oh. "Are you paying attention? If you are, then tell me the answer to number three on the board." Oh boy. He was never going to get this right.

"Uh...Fifty nine?" Ms. Bustier looked shocked. "Y-Yes. That is the correct answer, but please do try to pay attention next time." She resumed her lesson, and Adrien let

out a breath he didn`t know he was holding in. Daydreaming would have to wait. Right now, he had to pay attention in class. Adrien groaned internally. Calculus was so

BORING. "Please let there be an akuma or something..." he murmured to himself, half-joking, but he was completely unaware of the fact that a certain purple butterfly

flew past the classroom`s window at that exact moment...


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author`s Note: Hey everyone! I have been out of town for quite a while, and didn`t have access to my laptop, so I couldn`t write. But I am here now, so I hope everything should be back to normal.**

Chapter 2

Marinette tried to pay attention. She had a test next week on electrodynamics, but all she could think about was Adrien. What if he rejected her? What if he hated her

because she tried asking him out? What if- "Marinette!" Surprised, she looked around. Alya was whispering to her. "Girl, it`s okay. I know you`re nervous, but there`s

still a few hours left until school ends. Just try not to think about it, okay?" She smiled. It was times like these she that liked having Alya as a friend. She was always

there to calm her down, even in the most dire situations. "Thanks Alya. You`re right. I should be concentrating on this lesson." She gave her a warm smile and they

both focused on their notes, but out of the corner of her eye, she almost swore she saw Adrien staring at her, and she fell back into the dream world.

 **-POV SWITCH** -

He couldn`t help but glance at her. What is it about her that Nino was trying to tell him? Maybe it was about the dress? Never mind that, why was she so... _beautiful_

today? Adrien couldn`t help but wonder. Normally, he just thought of her as a friend, and he still did, but today was different. He gazed upon her with unknown beauty,

a dazzling gleam emitting from her. Was she always like this? How did he not notice before? Maybe he would hang out with her more frequently now. But that would

have to wait until after class. He still had to worry about parallel circuits for a whole ten more minutes. He couldn`t wait for class to be over.

 **-POV SWITCH-**

 _RING! RING!_ Marinette sighed in relief. That was the bell, and school was out. She gathered her materials and headed out the door. First, she stopped at her locker, to

toss all her books inside, but then she headed out of the school. She could pack her stuff later. There was something WAY more important now. She took a deep breath.

It was finally happening. She looked behind her. Alya was peeking out from behind a column, phone at the ready, and she gave her a thumbs up. Marinette pouted and

signaled for her to put the phone away. Alya just stared at her and shook her head. Marinette sighed. She already knew Alya would record everything, but it was worth a

shot to try and make her not. Then, she spotted him near the steps. All alone. Marinette looked around. There were no people in sight, which was odd considering school

just got released, but hey, the less people there to see her screw up, the better right? She took another deep breath, and slowly walked up to him. She was just inches

away from him, when he looked up. Then, she froze. She couldn`t do it. Butterflies gathered in her stomach, and she felt faint. They just stood there staring at each

other for a few seconds. She was screaming internally. Then he finally said something. "Um... I like your dress, Marinette." This seemed to have brought her out of her

shock. "Oh! T-Thank you. I m-made it myself." Adrien nodded and said "You`re a great designer Marinette. You might even be as good as my father!" Marinette blushed.

"Oh, I`m not that good, just a mediocre designer." "Mediocre? The dress you`re wearing looks better than everything in my entire wardrobe!" If it was possible,

Marinette blushed even deeper. By now, she looked like a tomato. "T-Thank you! You`re too kind!" "You deserve the praise, Marinette! I`d love to have a dress that

good." Marinette decided this was her chance. "Hey Adrien." "Yes?" "W-would you l-like to -" _BANG! CRASH!_ They both swiveled around immediately to the source of the

noise, and Marinette just BARELY dodged a vial thrown between her and Adrien. Marinette looked at the person in front of her, and she knew instantly what it was.

Adrien and Marinette shared a look, and they both said at the same time "Akuma."


	4. What Comes Around Goes Around

Chapter 3

Marinette was a bit surprised at the fact that Adrien knew what an akuma was, but didn`t look into it. She turned around and started to run. Looking back, she saw

Adrien running the opposite way. _I hope he'll be safe,_ she thought. She couldn`t bear the thought of losing Adrien, even if he didn`t care for her. He was still one of her

best friends, and that would never change. Marinette ducked into an dark alley. She was about to transform, but saw a shadow adjacent to hers. She whirled around,

hands at the ready to defend herself, but relaxed when she saw who it was. "Hello, princess." "Chat Noir? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be defending the

city?" "I-er, well, you see... I just thought I would drop in and make sure you were okay. You were one of the first ones to get noticed by the akuma." "Chat, I'm fine.

I'm more than capable of defending myself." "Yeah, but just thought I'd make sure." _Crash!_ They both turned around to find the villain throwing bottles of multicolored

liquid at other people right outside the alley. Luckily, he or she (Marinette couldn`t tell) didn`t spot them. "Well, that's my cue. _Cat_ -ch ya later, princess!" He gave a two-

fingered salute before running off to battle. Marinette ran out of the alley and hid behind a car. "Tikki!" The red and black spotted bug flew out. "Yes?" "You know what

time it is. Spots on!"

 **-POV SWITCH-**

Chat pulled out his baton and blocked all the vials thrown at him. The villain kept pulling endless amounts out of his little pouch by his side. He looked kind of annoyed

and wore a grim expression on his face. From what Chat could tell he looked to be a middle-aged man in a lab coat stained with colors, probably from working in a

chemistry lab. Nothing strange there. But then there was his hair. It stuck up all over the place, like a mad scientist. He was even wearing goggles. If Chat hadn`t

known better, he would have said the man was from a mental asylum. "Chat Noir!" His ears perked up. He would recognize that voice anywhere. "Ladybug?" He looked

up. She was sitting on a rooftop waving her hands crazily. What was she doing? She pointed to where the villain was standing. He turned back around...only to come

face to face with a bottle of red liquid.


End file.
